LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen split around the room with each of the Night Stalkers. Ian and Kiro are seen with Sam) Sam: So, medic heroes huh? Ian: Yep! Kiro: We sure are! Sam: I've heard stories about you two. Ian: Really? Kiro: What did you hear? Sam: That you both died. Ian and Kiro:...…… Sam: How the fuck are you even alive anyway? Ian: Uhhhhhhh...... Sam: Time? Kiro: Yes. Sam: Figured. Ian: Yeah.... Still a bit of a shock to us... Sam: I guess if it makes you feel better, you both died doing something from what I heard. Kiro: Yeah that's what we've heard. Sam: Yep. Ian: So, you're the medic? Sam: Isn't it obvious? I thought the red cross and the injector was enough to prove it. Kiro: R-Right. Sam: Look if you need your eyesight checked I'll be more than willing. Ian: Is everyone on this team jerks? Sam: Only if you ask dumbass questions. Ian:...Oh. Sam:..... (It then cuts to Amanda, Daniel and Yang talking with Lindsey) Lindsey: So you're a brawler too huh Nierens? Amanda: Yep! I'm a champ where I'm from after I beat my boyfriend! Lindsey: Boyfriend huh? Amanda: Yeah! And he uses a spirit! Lindsey: Really? Daniel: *Sigh* She reminds me everyday. Lindsey: That's pretty damn impressive. Amanda: Heh yeah it is! Daniel: So what about you Lindsey? Amanda: You the only girl in this squad? Lindsey: Unfortunately yes. Amanda: And how's that go? Lindsey: Luckily the guys aren't really interested in love considering how busy we all are, except for Pax that is. Yang: Really? Lindsey: Yeah he's always trying to hit on me. Daniel: Do you return it? Lindsey: He's cute and all but he hasn't impressed me yet. Yang: Ah. Lindsey: Maybe one day though. The kid's got some potential. He was able to complete his training to join this squad after all. Amanda: I bet he'll impress everyone in this mission. Lindsey: We'll see. Amanda: Yeah. Lindsey: *Smile* (Weiss, Jessica and Mista are seen with Elon) Elon: Mind telling me what this is about? Weiss: We had to talk to someone. Elon: Well I don't see any of you sniping do I? Mista: I do have a gun. Weiss: My rapier's technically a gun. Mista: Okay screw you. Miles: Isn't EVERY weapon in your world a gun Weiss? Weiss: Depends on how you look at it but I guess so. Mista: Now if only I could get my hands on a pistol like that. Elon: So you use guns big whoop. You ever shot someone from hundreds of yards away? Weiss: Uhhh- Elon: Didn't fucking think so princess. Weiss: No need to be rude! Elon: Tch. Mista: L-Let's just leave him alone guys. If he doesn't want bothered, we should at least stop annoying him. Elon: Smart. Jessica: You know we are on the same side. Elon: Doesn't mean I have to like you. Mista: Well we'll leave you be. Elon: Good now piss off. (The group walks away) Elon: Brats... (Gary is then seen talking to a few of the other heroes) Gary: Wow you guys sound like you've been on some grand adventures! Zulu: oh yeah. We've had tons. Josuke: We've seen quite our fair share of things. Anne: Not to mention seen some EPIC battles! Gary: Man I can't wait to start my first mission then! It's gonna be great! Miles: As long as you're accustomed to fighting zombies. Gary: I've played way too much Onslaught to worry about that! Craig: Oh dude we freaking LOVE that game. Gary: I know right!? ITs the best! Rose: You said its your first mission? Gary; Yep. I'm all trained and ready to go. And maybe I can start to impress Lindsey. Miles: Really like her huh? Gary: Dude have you SEEN her without that helmet on? Miles: Not at the moment. Gary: Oh you'll see one day. Spot: Right. (Gary nods before the scene cuts to Alex and Jiriko meeting together) Alex: And that's what happened. Jiriko: You're telling me you kids have those many people on your team and you couldn't capture four fucking Targhul? Alex: These Targhul caught us off guard and had abilities we weren't expecting. Jiriko: I'd honestly expect better from the so called "Best Heroes" in the Multi-Universe. Alex: And I expected the leader of the best soldiers in the Shadowrealm to be more enjoyable to be around. Jiriko: When you've seen the shit I have and lived as long as I have you tend to become a dick to people who clearly can't be liked. Alex: How old are you? Jiriko: Almost seventy. Alex: And you look this young?? Jiriko: Shadows don't age the same way humans do dipshit. Alex: I see. Jiriko: And another thing. (Jiriko taps Alex's chest with his finger and holds it there as he glares) Jiriko: When we get out there, don't expect me to follow any of your orders, you got that Lorthare? Alex: Long as you do your job and my friends don't get hurt, I don't care what you do. Jiriko: Hmph. I guess on that we agree. Alex: I guess we do. Jiriko: Personally I'd hate to see you make Seris roll over in his grave by failing this mission. Alex: Oh don't even think about starting that. Jiriko: Then do your job right out there. Alex:.... Jiriko: Now let's go gather our groups and head out. We got a nest and a few ex-scientists to eradicate. Alex: Right... (Jiriko nods and walks out) Alex:...... TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts